Yearbooks
by Athena-Tonks42
Summary: A 21 year old Raven looks back on her senior yearbook, and memories come flooding back. This is about the Teen Titans as normal people with normal lives. Please read and review! BBXRae, RobXTerra, BeeXCy, StarXSpeedy... Oneshot


Raven pulled out her senior yearbook.

_Jump City High yearbook – 2005-2006_

She opened it to a page that had been bent over. She flattened it out.

_Her senior page. Shout-outs to all her friends. To Garfield, to Richard, to Kori, to Roy, to Karen, to Vic, to Tara. Pictures of them acting like goofs, pictures of them on field trips, in classes, on spring break._

_Then there were the pictures of her family. Her mother, Arella. Her step-dad, John. Her baby stepsister, Michella. And her stepbrother, Tom, who was only a year younger than her, though it seemed like she was so much older. The background of the page was a black rose, her trademark._

She flipped a few pages.

_The pictures from the play. She, Tara, Richard and Karen had been in it._

_The prom was on the next page. Her and Gar dancing as dates, her and Richard dancing as friends. Vic and Karen. Tara and Richard. Roy and Kori._

_Sporting events followed. Vic was in every one, as usual, since he was on all the teams._

_Cheerleading squad. Kori was here._

_Roy at karaoke night. That was hilarious. Even she was laughing._

_A picture of her senior speech. She had done it on her friends. How she would do anything for them, and how they would do anything for her._

She continued turning pages.

_Tara getting the science award. Vic getting "best sportsmanship" award. Gar getting detention. Kori making an art project… a heart shaped pink box. Richard helping a fellow student (as usual). Roy hitting on girls. Gar in detention. Karen working on the school newspaper. And then herself. Doing homework under the big oak tree. Her head down, her trademark black rose facing the camera._

"Wow, Gar did get a lot of detentions."

_A page titled "memorable moments". Richard after he was in the motorcycle accident. Pictures of the first day of school. The students being greeted by the mascot (The Jump City High Kangaroo)._

She turned to the first page.

_There, sloppily taped to the inside of the front cover, was a picture. In the center, Raven saw herself, wearing the usual baggy black sweatshirt, baggy black jeans, and trademark black rose behind her ear. She held her guitar. Her tongue was playing with her silver lip ring. The one with the blue flame on it. That was the last day she had ever worn a lip ring._

_Next to her was Garfield, her boyfriend, with his cheesy smile, as always. He was always the funny one of the gang, able to make everyone smile. Even Raven. His hair (which he always died a different color) was green on the day of that picture. His emerald eyes shone brightly, and his "Meat is Murder" shirt stuck out from the rest, on account of it's bright color._

_On her other side was Richard, Raven's best friend in the entire world. He was the only person who really understood Raven. She could tell him anything, and she knew he would keep it their secret. He was wearing a red and black ringer and a pair of cargo pants. His headphones were in, as the usually were when he didn't want to be where he was or doing what he was doing._

_Next to Gar was Tara, who was his best friend as well as Richard's girlfriend. Her bright blonde hair shone with the light from the flash of the camera. She wore a yellow and gray halter-top and a black mini skirt. There was a rock in her hand, as usual._

_Then there was Victor, next to Tara. He was taller than everyone else. His white T-shirt was drenched with sweat, probably from working out in the gym._

_Squeezed in-between Tara and Victor was Kori. Her bright red hair flowing in the non-existent wind. She was wearing a hot pink tube top and a pair of white capris._

_Then there was Bridget in the background. She was wearing a tight yellow shirt and a pair of black leather pants. She was the fashion savvy one. Always up-to-date on the latest trends (most of which she set). She and Vic made a cute couple. Too bad they broke up a week after this picture was taken._

_Obviously, Roy was taking the picture. That would explain why it was so crooked. Roy was the one who thought he was so cool even thought he wasn't. He was always trying to act slick, and impress the girls. He never did. It was lucky he had Kori as a girlfriend to keep him in line._

Then there were the signatures:

**Remember, you can always come to me for help. Keep in touch – Richard**

**Girl, you gotta call me! Keep smiling! – Karen**

**I will miss you as we journey to far off lands. I will miss you greatly, friend, - Kori**

**ROCK on, girl! Have a great time in college! I'm gonna miss your monotonous sense of "humor" – Tara **

**Dude, I think I'm speaking for us all when I say "DON'T LEAVE US RAE! WE'LL MISS YOU!" I know we are all leaving, and going our separate ways, but it's especially hard to lose the one who can keep everyone calm no matter what. Go Team, Go! Vic, da man**

**I am so cool, you gotta admit it… even if it is out of pure frustration that you do…. I really will miss you. – Roy H.**

**Raven, I am going to miss you more than words can say. Please call me. I swear I'll come visit you! 3s 4 ever - Garfield**

Raven closed the book, memories flooding her mind. Her and Gar's first kiss, when she first met Tara, when Vic made the football team, the first day of school, the day Kori first came, the time Richard had to go to the hospital, Roy's first date (who could ever forget that), the time Kori and Karen tried to give her a make over, her first black rose which now defined who she was, karaoke night…. There were so many.

It was amazing how eight people so different, yet so alike could become best friends. They could never be separated, no matter how many miles between the colleges they went to, no matter how much the long distance phone calls cost, nothing could keep them apart. They stuck together through thick and through thin.

"I'll call Gar now," she decided, sweeping her long violet hair out of her pale face. "See how he's doing. Tell him I still love him."

She picked up the phone. "Hello, Gar, It's me, Raven…"


End file.
